


🔞VCR🚀

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee
Summary: 微SM如有错字请海涵





	🔞VCR🚀

**Author's Note:**

> 微SM
> 
> 如有错字请海涵

By 鱼yok

 

“OK，大家辛苦了，收拾收拾我们就散了吧。”导演满意的点着头终于宣布了结果。

李赫宰松了一口气，甩了甩头发上的水珠，走出了了摄影棚。

今天是D&E日巡VCR的拍摄，他的个人VCR是在一个昏暗的房间里完成的。刚拿到本子的时候他还是有一分羞耻的，一旁的李东海倒是兴致勃勃的说：“试试看嘛，可以的，试试看。”

也确实，这种黑暗系风格的设定又恰巧与小分队韩专里他的solo曲很相似。

既然一脉相承，那就试试看吧。

这个VCR安排在最后一个拍摄，李赫宰本想让李东海早点回去休息，他们最近忙的厉害，休息时间都是求之不得，可没想到对方一直在旁边候着。

李东海靠在不远处的墙上，手里拿着水瓶，臂上挂着毛巾，他走过去把毛巾裹到李赫宰湿漉漉的头上：“这儿冷，赶紧擦擦干吧。”

李赫宰冲他一笑：“你累不累？”

“我累什么？刚刚花力气的人又不是我。”李东海有些莫名其妙，他把手里的水递给李赫宰：“啧啧，瞧瞧你现在的样子，真够诱人的。”

李赫宰接过水喝了一口：“说得好像你刚刚就不‘诱人’一样。”他的眼神里带着一丝笑意，又转头向陆续离开的工作人员道别。

“我让经纪人先回去了，我们晚上吃点什么？”李东海的耳根子有点泛红，僵硬的转移话题。

“无所谓，你决定就好。”李赫宰抬手想把身上蹂躏的不成样子的衬衫脱掉，却直感觉眼前一花。

他伸手想去抓李东海，没想到抓了一个空。

难道我年纪大了，体力差成这样了吗？那东海该怎么办啊？这是他晕过去之前最后一个想法。

 

李赫宰是被突然淋下来的水浇醒的，他费力的睁开眼睛，想去抹一抹脸上的水，可没想到他手腕上的手铐将他困在里一个固定的地方。

他低下头努力的眨了眨眼睛，可惜眼前一片漆黑，他什么都看不见。

“东海？”他心里有些慌张，连忙叫出了那个他担忧的名字的。

难不成他是被绑架了？李赫宰快速分析着，可谁又会在大庭广众之下贸然绑人呢？

他转动手腕，摸到了手铐锁住的另一端，一根铁栏杆，与它同在的是一排铁栏杆。

他现在坐在地上，上面已经有了一层薄薄的积水，他没有听见任何回音，唯有淅沥沥的雨声，和水花四溅的动静。

李赫宰努力的用整个身体去感受周围的状况，他大概应该还在录影棚，身前的铁栏杆应该就是录影棚里的那个铁架床。

“东海，你在吗？”他又一次叫出了东海的名字，这回头上的雨到是停住了，他侧耳倾听，听见一串踩着水声的脚步向他慢慢靠近，逐渐清晰。

他颈上项圈的链条突然被人拽住，他整个人随着对方的力气往前倾，不得不由坐着的姿势变成双膝跪地。

“东海，你搞什么。”他已经知道了眼前的人是谁，心里的一块石头也终于放了下来，他熟悉的气息正在缓缓将他包裹，他感觉李东海的手按着他脑袋慢慢往前压，直到他的脸触碰到一块滚烫的肌肤。

“你觉得我要干什么？”李东海的声音是少有的沙哑，似是迷蒙着一层情欲的色差，他把李赫宰的头按在自己爆满的胸肌前：“我的赫，你说我要干什么。”

李赫宰亲吻着对方的胸膛，转了下脑袋一口咬住对方胸前的茱萸：“我不知道。”他看似平静的说道，微凉的舌尖在那抹挺立上打转，激得对方一阵颤栗。

突然一束红色的光亮了起来，照在两个人的身上。

李赫宰终于看清了李东海现在模样，湿淋淋的的衬衫搭在他的身上，勾勒出优越的腰线，衬衫最下方的只有两粒纽扣还系着，精致的锁骨和大片胸膛都在他的眼前一览无余。

李东海额前粘着几柳滴着水珠的刘海，水珠顺着他光洁的脸颊滑落，滴在颈间，他的眼睛似是氤氲着一层水气，看向李赫宰的眸子里尽是迷离的波光。

他的红唇自是艳得诱人，他挑起李赫宰的下巴尖，俯下头送上了自己的那片柔软。

李赫宰狠狠咬了咬对方的唇瓣，舌尖快速的滑进对方的唇齿间，在里面掀起一阵风云涌动，他与李东海的舌尽情的交缠，贪婪的吮吸着属于对方的香甜，熟悉的味道让他愈发的沦陷，不能自己。

李东海突然伸手推开了李赫宰，向后推开了两步。

李赫宰困惑的看着眼前的人：“怎么了？”他的声音也变得足够沙哑，他感觉自己下身已经开始蠢蠢欲动，要不是自己被拘禁在这一方空间里，他早就把李东海压在身下，狠命的欺负了。

李东海冲他笑了笑，舔了舔自己的手指，然后一路顺着下巴，走到脖颈，抚摸过胸膛，游走在腰腹，最终停留在自己皮带前。

他解开系在腰间的皮带，拿在手里拽了拽：“赫啊，你现在的样子真是太美了。”

李赫宰仰起头，看着眼前这个居高临下的男人，他墨色的瞳子里有无尽的情绪在翻卷，最后也只是发出一声戏谑的笑：“是吗？”

“啪”的一声，李东海手里的皮带毫不留情的打在他的身上，李赫宰吃痛闷哼了一声，继续看向李东海，他的舌尖在自己的唇上留下一抹水痕：“所以你想上了我吗？”

李东海又一次拉起对方项圈的链子，强迫李赫宰的眼神落在自己的眼底：“你说呢？”

他另一只手里的皮带已经被他丢到一边，他的手一把抚上李赫宰的下身：“你都硬成这样了，赫宰。”

“还不是因为你，小妖精。”李赫宰脸上带着若有若无的笑，像是一头在打量着猎物的野兽，是侵略般的嚣张。

李东海笑了笑，顺手解开李赫宰的裤腰带，他准确的握住对方勃起的性器，带着几分粗鲁的搓揉着：“你真应该看看你自己，明明被我困住，还是一幅要吃了我的模样。”

“那你也该看看你，李东海。”李赫宰的声音里带着喘息：“你不知道你现在有多妖冶。”

“那真是可惜了，我看不到。”李东海露出一抹媚得纯情的笑，他的手已经将李赫宰的性器释放在暧昧的空气中，快速的上下套弄着。

“你现在是不是很想上了我？”他满意的听着李赫宰越加粗重的喘息，低头含住了对方的柱身。

李赫宰被突如其来的快感刺激得倒吸一口冷气，他小幅度的挺动着胯部迎合着李东海的舔舐，每一下都顶到对方的喉咙深处。

李东海的嘴角处勾出几道津液，他卖力的吞吐着李赫宰巨大的柱身，呜呜咽咽，手指也找到对方的囊袋，灵巧的抚摸按揉。

“李东海你他妈今天是怎么了？”李赫宰只感觉自己整个人正在被情欲充斥，他一下一下在李东海的小嘴里顶撞，咬牙切齿：“快把我放开。”

没想到李东海直接吐出了他的性器，向后退开了半米。

“你到底想做什么？”李赫宰狠命地拽了拽手腕上的手铐，喘着气盯着对方，他的眸子像是变成了猩红色，燃烧着熊熊欲火。

李东海慢慢褪下自己身上的衣物，露出自己的身体，他手里拿着一瓶润滑油，跪在李赫宰面前地上。

“如你所见，赫。”他把润滑油倒了满手，就往自己的臀瓣之间伸去。

“呃啊——”他毫不克制的叫出声，送进后穴里的一根手指缓慢的抽插着，他抬起眼去看李赫宰：“怎么样？”他的声音里带着几分挑衅：“你是不是快要疯了。”

李赫宰瞪大了眼睛，看着眼前娇媚的人脸颊贴在水迹斑驳的地上，圆润的臀抬得很高，紧接着送入了第二根手指。

“他妈的……”李赫宰低骂出声，如此香艳的场景使他的性器已经硬到极致：“李东海你也疯了。”

“对，我是疯了。”李东海的第三根手指也送入了自己的后穴，他的喘息越来越急促，没有压抑的叫声从他的红唇之间流出来，敲击在李赫宰的心头。

他突然把自己的手指抽了出来，几步爬过去跨坐在李赫宰的身上，他扶起对方粗涨的柱身，挤入自己湿淋淋的后穴。

“啊啊啊——”他的头向后仰去，发梢上的水珠带起一道优美的弧线，他的手指用力扣在李赫宰的肩上扭动腰肢，吞吐着对方下身的巨物。

李赫宰埋首于李东海的胸前，他用力的亲吻对方的乳尖，然后在光滑大片的胸膛肌肤上留下属于自己的痕迹。

李东海一只手臂环住李赫宰的脖颈，另一只手撑在对方身后的铁架床上，他大幅度的动作着，这个姿势本就让他身体里滚烫的巨物愈发深入，但他希望他能把这柱滚烫吸得更深，用他空虚的后穴紧紧的包裹住。

“你真是要我命。”李赫宰的声线是低沉性感的嘶哑，他一口咬在李东海的锁骨上，落下细密的啃噬：“给我把手铐解开。”

“你做梦。”李东海瞥了一眼在自己身前放肆的脑袋，故作狠厉的拒绝。

“嗯？”李赫宰的动作一停，转瞬就快速的挺动着下身，疯狂的去顶撞李东海柔软紧致的内壁深处：“你是觉得限制住了我的手，就可以任由你胡作非为了吗？”

他把李东海冲击得阵阵快感，浪叫连连，眼角有名曰快感的生理泪水滴滴滑落。

“我错了，赫，我错了。”李东海整个人瘫软在李赫宰的身上，把手臂探到铁架床上摸过手铐的钥匙，他的手指颤抖的厉害，好不容易捅开手铐锁，就被李赫宰一个翻身压到了地上。

李赫宰看着身下娇艳欲滴，连喘息也带着哭腔的人，只觉得欲火更加膨胀：“你知不知道你在玩火？”他的手压住对方的手腕，双眸里是深不可测危险的黑暗。

李东海抬起腿勾住李赫宰精壮的腰身：“所以好好惩罚我吧。”他动情的吻了吻对方的唇：“我的赫宰主人。”

听闻李东海的话，李赫宰是彻底发了狂，他低吼着冲撞对方的嫩穴，一次一次顶在那处敏感点上，诱得李东海欢愉的叫声一声高过一声。

“啊啊，李赫宰你他妈真棒……”李东海微眯着看向这个在自己身上驰骋的男人，心里越发骄傲起来：“用力，对，啊啊啊，就是这里，嗯……”

李赫宰却突然停下了动作：“你叫我什么？”他慢慢将自己的性器从对方的后穴里抽出来：“不乖哦。”

“唔，主人，赫宰主人……”李东海难耐的扭着腰，用自己水淋淋的后穴去磨蹭李赫宰的柱身，他声音里的哭腔越发湿漉：“我受不了了，快点来操我吧！”

李赫宰一把握住李东海同样硬起的性器，修长的手指上下套弄着：“东海啊，你说说看，你做了什么？”

“我不应该，不应该把你迷晕，呃，然后给你上铐的……”李东海在后穴空虚和前端快感的双重刺激下，软成了一滩水：“我，我也不应该，嗯，故意撩拨你，啊啊……”

“不，你错在不听我话。”李赫宰手上的速度逐渐加快，李东海整个人身体紧绷，嘴里吐着不成言语的浪叫，最终一个颤抖，射在了李赫宰的手里。

李赫宰抬起手舔了一下那白色的液体，然后伸到李东海嘴边：“舔一口。”他命令道。

李东海咬着唇咬了咬头，李赫宰见状叹了口气，抛出更大的诱惑：“舔一口我就给你吃我的。”

李东海犹豫了一秒，歪过头伸出红艳的舌尖就卷走了李赫宰手心里的一摊液体，喉结滚动，他张开嘴示意自己已经将自己的精液吞了下去。

“他妈的。”李赫宰感觉自己的下身又粗硬了几分，他扶着自己的性器放在李东海的唇前：“含进去。”

李东海听话的含住对方的硬物，舌尖灵活的在柱身上游走，勾起一阵阵涟漪，李赫宰按着他的头，往自己的胯下压去，他的下身耸动，向对方的更深处开发。

李东海眼里水光盈盈，李赫宰的气息充斥着他整个口腔与鼻腔，他虔诚的吞吐着柱身，用尽全身力气去取悦自己的爱人，他想与李赫宰交合得深一点，再深一点。

李赫宰快速的抽动了几下，抓着李东海的头发，顶在他的喉咙出，终于射了出来。

将性器抽出来的时候也只是微微变软，而李东海的嘴角流淌着几缕白色的液体，配上迷离的眼神，如此淫糜的场景让他更加的欲火焚身，柱身再一次地硬了一起来。

李东海把爱人的精液尽数吞下，还满意的舔了舔唇角，他抬起双腿，冲李赫宰露出一张一翕开合着的红艳穴口：“操我吧，主人。”

李赫宰伸手把李东海光洁的腿架到自己的肩膀上，扶着自己的性器对准小穴就操了进去。

“啊——”李东海舒爽的叫出了声，肉壁收缩加紧了李赫宰的巨物，空虚被填满让他很是满足：“你动一动，我要你用力操我。”

听着李东海的浪言，李赫宰再也忍不住了，他飞速地抽插起来，每次都撞击在对方最深处的敏感点上，李东海的哭声连连更是让他发了疯。

他低下头吻去对方眼角的泪水，在他的耳边呢喃低语：“李东海，你是我的，你这辈子别想跑。”

李东海承受着李赫宰的顶弄，嘴里呜咽：“我是你的，是你的……嗯啊，好爽……”他媚眼如丝，手又一次抓住李赫宰项圈上的链子：“你也是我的，赫……”

李赫宰把李东海的腿放到自己的腰间，一口含住对方的唇，下身快速的抽插，留下扑哧扑哧的水声。

李东海的手臂搂住李赫宰的脖颈，激情回应着他的吻，他的双腿盘紧了爱人的腰身，努力的迎合着对方撞击，这种水乳交融的滋味让他愈发疯狂的迷恋。

李赫宰终于放开了李东海已被吻得红肿的唇，专注的抽插着他湿软的后穴，每次的进出都带出里面柔嫩的红肉，丝毫不掩饰自己兽性般的疯狂。

终于在快速抽插了上百下后，李赫宰滚烫的性器在李东海的后穴里一阵抖动，滚烫的液体射在了爱人身体深处。

李东海微微喘着气，双腿大开，股间的液体顺着臀瓣流下来，与地面上的水迹融合在一起，弥漫起淫艳的气息。

“我当然是你的，东海。”

他闭上眼，听见李赫宰这么说。

 

END


End file.
